


A High School Story - Nomin

by InLolaMei



Series: High School NCT [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, High School, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLolaMei/pseuds/InLolaMei
Summary: Who would have thought that playboy Jaemin and A-student Jeno find their way to each other one day? And how well can it go for a young gay couple in high school? The drama is inevitable...





	1. Chapter 1

“Jeno, how come you’re so late today?”, asked Mark after Jeno arrived just two minutes before the start of their first lesson. “I slept in. My parents are on the holiday my mom got as her birthday present right now and just then I overhear my alarm” Jeno replied in a rushed voice, his cheeks rosy from his sprint to school. “Anyways, you made it in time. Now let’s go or Mr. Jung will give us detention or something”, Mark said as he was picking up his school bag and a few seconds later the two of them found themselves sitting in Mr. Jungs classroom. Jeno always liked math and because he had no difficulty in doing it, he was one of the best students in their class. The lessons till noon went by quickly and before he noticed, Jeno found himself sitting in the cafeteria next to Mark. Renjun, a friend of theirs, joined them. “Hey, how are you doing? Are your parents already on their vacation?”, asked Renjun. “Yeah, they went yesterday”, replied Jeno. “The dumbass already nearly got late today”, Mark jokingly brushed trough Jenos untidy hair, “better not leave little Jeno alone at home”, he said. Laughing, the boys went back to eat their food.  
At this moment they heard a boy scream from across the room: “Ah, Minseo! Don’t walk away from me!”. “No! Leave me alone”, said a girl annoyed. “I won’t!”, replied the boy, “how can you just kiss somebody else when you have a loving boyfriend?”. They continued to argue but Jeno was interrupted in listening when Mark whispered something to him: “Hey, isn’t that the girl Jaemin kissed on Yeejoons party last weekend?” Jeno stared at her for a moment while he could hear Renjun answer: “You’re right. Her name is Minseo. She is in our year. I heard that she was together with her boyfriend for over a year and then last saturday she was seen snogging with Jaemin at this party. Everyone was there so she couldn’t deny it in front of her boyfriend. I was already wondering when it would come out”. “He must have some amazing charms”, said Jeno dreamingly. “What exactly are you trying to do here?”, asked Mark. “Don’t you have a crush on him since last summer?”, added Renjun. Jeno blushed. He was right, it all started last summer.

Even before that time Jeno had known Jaemin but only knew him since he was in his year. But last summer one day after school both of them missed their bus home and had to wait for a while. This was the first time they spoke to each other. It was objectively seen nothing special but it made a world of a difference to Jeno. It was the first time that he spoke to somebody and his stomach felt this way. He was extremely nervous to say a thing and didn’t even know why. He was just completely amazed by the beauty of this guy. Of his wide smile, his perfectly shaped eyes, his sharp jawline and the cute little nose. He felt as if he was looking at him for the first time. But after that day they went back to their normal behaviour except that they are greeting each other shorty now when they meet in the hallway. 

“Earth to Jeno”, Mark waved his hand in front of Jenos face. “Oh, sorry. I was… absent.” stuttered Jeno. “Yeah, we noticed”, laughed Mark. “Dreaming about Jaemin?”, asked Renjun sneakishly. Jeno blushed again. “Oh, I won’t blame you. He is quite attractive. What?! I am not gay, just supportive. Bad thing about him is that he makes out with every girl in this school.” Jenos stomach felt very uneasy now. Maybe one of the reasons why Jeno didn’t dare to talk to Jaemin, before and after that day in summer, was because he was indeed the biggest playboy in school. Afar from his astonishing attractiveness, Jaemin was also member of the basketball team at school and every girl they knew had or still has a crush on him. Jeno couldn’t blame them, of course, he felt the same. And Jaemin did seem to be quite aware of his situation since he was seen every other week with another girl. Jeno was used to this by now and tried not to be too bothered by this. 

The rest of their day at school went by without any further surprises. After school, Renjun and Mark followed Jeno home so that they could do their homework together. After they finished, they ate some pizza and at 8 Renjun and Mark went home.  
Since Jeno was now alone at home he turned on the TV, watched a bit and then went to bed. He fell asleep pretty fast and had a wonderful dream about Jaemin. They were sitting in a park near Jenos house and were laughing together. Jeno could see his perfectly white teeth and wide smile and leaned in to kiss Jaemin. In this moment, his alarm rang.


	2. Chapter 2

He got up angrily and turned off his alarm.  _ What a clichée _ , he thought,  _ waking up in the best moment _ . He sat on his bed for a while and ruffled his hands through his face and hair. Sleepily, he went to shower, put on some clothes, had a quick breakfast and left for school - today even on time. Just when he entered the school grounds Renjun came running excitingly to him.  
“Hey”, he said out of breath, “have you heard? Mr. Jung has changed the date of our math-test. It’s next week already!”  
“What!? How can he do this?”, Jeno was shocked.  
“Why do you seem so anxious? You won’t have any difficulties passing with a good grade. You are one of the smartest in class!”  
“Shut up”, Jeno said while pushing Renjun away. He smiled shyly.  
As the first few lessons were passing by, Jeno thought of his dream again. It felt so great and so real. _ What would it have felt like if our lips had touched? Argh… That stupid alarm clock. _ Jeno was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t realise that the lesson was already over and everybody except him and Mark already left the classroom.  
“What’s the matter with you? I have not seen you daydream so much since you had your first talk with Jaemin last year”, Mark asked. “Did anything happen between you two?”  
“No”, Jeno replied shortly and continued in a quiet voice, “and would you please shut up about it, I don’t want anyone to know about this.”  
“Alright, alright I am sorry mister secretive. Won’t happen again, I promise”, said Mark and held his pinky towards Jeno. Jeno just laughed and the both of them also left the classroom.  
After lunch they had math again. This lesson Mr. Jung confirmed what Renjun already told him this morning. The test will be next week. As Jeno was watching the others of their class to exchange surprised looks and murmured to one another he wondered how Renjun always knew everything about what was going on in this school before anyone else did. It has always been this way as long as Jeno could remember.  
When the lesson was over, Renjun and Mark said good-bye to Jeno and when he was also heading home he heard somebody shouting for him: “Hey! Jeno, wait a second!” It was Jaemin. Jeno was startled and turned around. Did he hear right? Did Jaemin meant him? He was looking around, wondering if he meant someone else. Jaemin came jogging to him, his fluffy hair jumping up and down as he did so. Then he came to a halt right in front of him.  
“Listen, I heard that Mr. Jung changed the date of your test. Well, mine is also pretty soon, I hoped that we could maybe learn together sometime?” Jeno just stared at him for a moment. Had he heard it right? Did Na Jaemin just ask him to learn maths with him? What the hell happened?  
“How do you know about this?”, Jeno asked finally.  
“I have my sources. So, what do you say? I could really need some help and - well, ehm… you… you’re pretty smart” and Jaemin added hastily “That’s what I heard, at least.”  
“Ehm… Yeah, I guess I am not bad”, said Jeno.  
“So, will you help me?”,  
“Alright. It’s probably a good way to practice for my test as well”, Jeno replied.  
His insides were all tingly and his heart was pounding like hell but he made it sound very casual.  
“Thank you so much”, Jaemin smiled which made Jeno’s heart skip a beat, “I knew you wouldn’t leave me hanging. Do you want to come to my place? After school?”  
“You can come to my house, my parents aren’t home right now. I- I mean it- ehm… it will be quiet there. I think this would be a good atmosphere to learn.”  
Jaemin smiled cheekily, “Alright. I’ll be there. Six o’ clock? Tomorrow?” Jeno nodded shortly. “Good, see you then. Thanks again, man.” And with a short smile, he was gone.  
Jeno still stood there for a while. _ Jaemin will be at my house. Tomorrow. And it will be the first time we are completely alone. How in heaven am I going to survive this? _


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jeno didn’t really realise what was going on around him and especially not what was happening in his classes. He tried to listen, but his mind always went back to Jaemin. Just a few hours left. A few hours and Na Jaemin will be at his place. He was so excited that he couldn’t eat a thing.  
“Are you okay?”, asked Renjun when he saw Jenos full plate in front of him. “Yeah I am fine. I am just not very hungry now”  
“You could have said that in the beginning”, said Mark while he and Renjun took Jenos sandwich and pudding from his tablet. He did not yet tell them what happened yesterday or that Jaemin will come to his house after school. Not before he knows what happens there.  
The rest of the lessons were over and Jeno was already at home. He hurried a lot since he wanted to see if he had to clean something up before Jaemin came. He sat in the living room, his math book and notes laid ready on the kitchen table, when he heard the bell ring.  
Jeno got up, shaking slightly, and opened the door. There he was, Na Jaemin, standing in his front yard. “Come in”, Jeno said. Jaemin stepped inside, took off his shoes and jacket and headed for the kitchen table to put down his bag. Jeno silently followed him and sat down next to him.  
“Where do you wanna start?”, he asked.  
“Chapter two, please. Calculation of probabilities”, Jaemin said. Jeno was relieved, this was one of his best topics.  
They started to read together and everytime Jaemin didn’t understand something, Jeno explained it calmly and they continued. As they did so, Jeno was getting calmer from minute to minute since he had some other thing to concentrate on than Jaemins pretty face (he also tried hard not to look at him too often). 

After a few hours of reading and doing tasks from the book, Jaemin let out a satisfied sigh. “Ah, I think that’s enough for today”, he put his hand on Jenos knee, “Thank you so much for today, it was really helpful”. Jeno smiled slightly, his nervousness was back again. “Are you hungry?”, asked Jaemin, “I could really eat something now.”  
“Yeah, me too. We can order something if you want?”, asked Jeno. “Sure”, replied Jaemin and they did.  
When the food arrived, the two of them headed to the living room, sat on the couch and started eating. It was silent for a while until Jaemin suddenly touched Jenos newly dyed dark brown hair: “This colour is really pretty”, he said while continuing to touch Jenos hair near his neck. Jeno didn’t dare to look at him but he saw out of the corner of his eye that Jaemin was intensely watching his face.  _ What should I do now? Should I also give him a compliment? Would that be too straight forward? What is he up to, I thought he had a girl at the moment.  
_ Jenos thoughts got interrupted by Jaemins deep voice near his face, “What are you thinking about?”  
“Nothing”, lied Jeno, “my thoughts were still on the last task we did for math”  
“Oh, would you stop thinking only about school”, Jaemin said while laughing, he didn’t stop stroking Jeno’s hair, though.  
“Well, what else should I think about?”, asked Jeno, smiling with him and now also looking Jaemin in the face. He was so near, Jenos heart was beating so loudly now that he was afraid Jaemin could hear it.  
“I don’t know”, said Jaemin, still moving closer and still stroking Jenos head and neck. He placed his other hand on Jenos thigh.  
“Wha- what are you doing?”, Jeno only whispered since Jaemin was so near, he would clearly understand only a whisper. “I thought-” But he couldn’t finish his sentence. Jaemin had already pressed his lips against Jenos. It was only for a short moment. When his lips no longer touched Jenos, Jaemin said “As I said, don’t think too much.” They both smiled. As Jaemin wanted to let go of Jeno, Jeno stopped him by grabbing his back and pulling Jaemins body near his. Then he kissed him again. This time it was not just a short kiss. They went back and forth kissing each other repeatedly.  
After several kisses, Jaemin swung himself on top of the sitting Jeno. Jeno grabbed Jaemins neck and his hands went down his back, he pulled Jaemin closer. As Jaemin went down on Jenos face to his neck, Jeno let out a little moan and slipped his hands under Jaemins shirt. His back felt so soft and warm. Jeno could feel Jaemins muscles move under his hands. Being so close to him made him incredibly happy.  
They made out for a few more minutes. After a while, Jaemin let go of Jenos lips, “I think I should go home now”, he said silently, still sitting in Jenos lap, “my parents will ask where I am.”  
“Yeah, yeah you’re… you’re probably right”, stammered Jeno.  
Jaemin got up, packed his math notes in his bag and was about to open the door when Jeno gave him one last, passionate kiss. “Get home save”, whispered Jeno. Jaemin smiled widely, “See you tomorrow”, he said as he eventually left.  
In this night, Jeno was laying in bed wide awake. All he could think about was Jaemin. His soft lips and how they tasted pressed against his. His muscular back that moved right under his hands. His beautifully formed ass that was so close to him.  __ So much better than in my dreams. So. Much. Better.


	4. Chapter 4

This night Jeno slept incredibly well. When the alarm rang the next morning for school he got up so quickly he even tripped on some clothes that laid in his room. He just wanted to get to school as soon as possible to see Jeamins beautiful face again. _But wait_ , suddenly it hit him. __He will probably pretend like nothing happened. Argh… and I kind of want that too. I don’t want the whole school talking about us. Not before we didn’t even figure out what happened there yesterday. Yeah, it’s probably the best to keep it a secret for a while.  
As Jeno stepped outside his house he stopped for a minute and stood there. The sun was already shining so brightly. It was such a nice spring day. As he enjoyed the early summer sun, he went to school.  
“Hello, Renjun, how are you?”, Jeno asked smiley. “Ehm… I’m good. Thanks- ehm… thanks for asking”, Renjun replied while looking into Jenos all smiley face, “is everything alright with you? I mean, you usually are a bright person but this non-stop smiling does freak me out a bit to be honest”. “Oh”, Jeno laughed, “I’m sorry. Yep, I’m totally fine.” Renjun just stared at him in suspicion. “Wanna go in?”, Jeno asked. “Sure”, said Renjun and both of them went to their first lesson.  
They had English first and Jeno participated in class more than ever. “So you think something up with him?”, Mark asked Renjun while watching Jeno.  
“I’m not sure to be honest. He was all smiley this morning, more than usually.”  
“Did he tell you what’s going on?”  
“No, not really. But he can’t say ‘nothing’. He is just way too obvious about it. But we’ll find out about it. I’m confident”.

When the three of them had lunch together, Mark suddenly started to harrumph, “Jaemin. Na Jaemin, coming to our table”. Jeno stopped breathing. __Why would he come here? Does he want everybody to know by now?  
“Hey, how you doin’?”, Jaemin asked.  
“I’m good”, answered Jeno, still asking himself what would happen now.  
“I wanted to know if we could meet again today. For learning?”  
“Yeah, sure. At 6 again? My house?”  
“Perfect, see you later. Bye guys”, and Jaemin left.  
Marks and Renjuns surprised looks met Jenos eyes. “So that’s why you are such a happy little bean today”, Mark joked. “And we were wondering what’s up with you”, Renjun added, “so, you spent some time together yesterday?”, Renjun poked Jeno in his side.  
“Oh, would you two shut up? He just asked me if I could learn math with him and I agreed. That’s all”, Jeno said.  
“That’s all. Alright. But why are you trying to be so cool about it? We know you are freaking out internally now. Don’t lie to us, Jeno.” Jeno blushed and smiled shyly. “Ah, I knew it!”, said Mark happily after seeing Jenos face.

“I wish you two a wonderful ‘learning-day’.” With those words Mark and Renjun separated from Jeno at the end of their classes. “Thanks, I will be really helpful”, replied Jeno.


	5. Chapter 5

At 6 o’clock, Jeno heard the doorbell ring again. He opened the door, it was Jaemin.  
“Hey, Baby”, he said all sweetly.  
“Hey. Finally you’re here”, Jeno said. Jaemin kissed him. Jeno ruffled his hand through Jaemins hair while Jaemin grabbed Jenos waist to pull him closer. Then Jeno pushed him slightly back, “No. Before I get all crazy because of you, we will do some maths”. Jaemin licked his lips, “Alright. Maths it is then.”  
They sat down at the kitchen table next to each other and continued with the chapter they couldn’t finish the previous day.  
Some time was passing by and they were still doing their work. Jeno was reading something out loud again when suddenly he felt Jaemins hand on his thigh. He pretended not to have noticed it and continued reading. Then the hand began to caress his inner thigh. He still continued reading the chapter. All of a sudden, Jeno felt slow little kisses being placed around his neck. He stopped reading, he was just enjoying it too much. When Jaemin tried to place his free hand under Jenos shirt, he stopped him. “Hey, wait”, Jaemin stopped kissing Jenos neck and gave him a surprised look. Jeno went on, “As much as I want to make out with you right now - and gosh, I really want to. But if we keep doing this you will probably fail your math test and I don’t want that to happen. I feel kind of responsible for it now”.  
Jaemin smiled shyly, “That’s kind of- incredibly sweet of you”, he bit his lip lightly, “the thing is I- well, I am not that bad at maths”  
“You’re not?! But, why- I mean, you asked me to help you”  
“Yeah I did, dumbass. How else were you ever going to talk to me?”  
Jeno couldn’t speak. His mouth hang open.  
“To be honest, I have watched you for a while now. You with your sparkly eyes and perfect shaped face”, he ran his fingers over Jenos face, “you are just so beautiful”. Jeno kissed him. After a few kisses back and forth he said: “You know that it would have been easier for me if you showed something like this before. But since your handsome face was usually covered by a girls head snogging you I couldn’t really tell that you’d like to meet me”, both of them laughed.  
“Well, now I’ll only kiss you”, said Jaemin in a low voice as he pressed another kiss on Jenos lips.  
They continued to kiss, and continued, and continued. Jaemin placed himself on top of Jeno, his hands were all over Jenos neck, then his chest, then back up to his neck. Simultaneously Jenos hands wandered down on Jaemins back to his ass. He squeezed it. At once, Jeno grabbed Jaemins shirt and pulled it over his head. Now he could see this seductive body he only felt so far. Jaemins chest and arms were undoubtedly the hottest thing Jeno has ever seen. His body was really buff but not too much so his tall and skinny appearance wasn’t mildened. _He looks so fucking perfect_ , Jeno thought.  
Jaemin seemed to have noticed that Jeno was staring at his body. He laughed. Then he took Jenos hand and led it from his chest down to his muscular stomach. Jeno genuinely relished feeling Jaemins naked upper body. He kissed him again and at the same time picked him up so that he carried him. He took a few steps to the living room and laid Jaemin down on the couch. After a few more kisses, Jeno began to wander down with the kisses to Jaemins exposed chest, down to his upper stomach - Jaemin began to moan slowly - to his lower stomach until he finally reached his trouser waistband. As Jenos hands reached for the button, Jaemin came up quickly to a sitting position and stopped him.  
Jeno was truly taken aback, he distanced himself from Jaemin a bit. He felt somewhat stupid and embarrassed. Apparently Jaemin noticed this, “No, I’m sorry. Jeno, Baby, don’t feel bad, please. I really want this, I truly do”, he took Jenos hands in both of his, “I’m sorry, I was just enjoying it too much. I want our first time to be something special. Actually, I already wanted to ask you but I was afraid you would say no”, he took a deep breath, “Would you like to come to my house this weekend? Saturday night? My parents are out of town visiting some old college friends so”, he started touching Jenos thigh again, “nobody will question where we are and we are all alone”. He smiled seductively. Jeno felt like flying. “Of course I want to”, he replied before shortly kissing Jaemin again.


	6. Chapter 6

This friday seemed to past as slowly as no other day ever before. _I just want it to be saturday already…_ In addition to that, Renjun and Mark fired questions at Jeno about the previous learning date with Jaemin. Jeno doesn’t want to lie to them, not at all, but he still didn’t feel like sharing everything that goes on between him and Jaemin right now. Therefore, he tried to avoid as many questions about it as possible and if he still had to answer one, he tried not to say anything more precise than “It was fun”.  
“Oh, come on! Please, you’re killing us!”, whined Renjun.  
“I’m sorry. I will tell you more in detail some other time, I promise”  
“It’s fine. As long as you are pleased it’s alright if you don’t share everything with us”, said Mark.  
“But-”  
“Renjun, no. Give the poor boy some time. Gosh, you are way too curious”, Mark laughed.  
“Alright, I’ll give him time”, Renjun replied, “but don’t forget you promised to tell us sometime”.  
“I won’t. Thank you guys”, said Jeno now a little more relaxed.  
This day, he only met Jaemin once in the hallway. They just smiled and nodded at each other. No one besides them would know what was going on between them, and Jeno was happy about it.

On Saturday, Jeno woke up early again, he was just too excited about tonight to sleep anymore. The whole day he tried to keep himself busy with stuff like cleaning up and doing his homework. He was as productive as he hadn’t been for a long time, but he was trying everything to keep his mind away from all the questions he had about tonight. THE night.  
Finally, it arrived and Jeno went to Jeamins house. He rang, his heart was pounding undoubtedly fast. Then Jaemin opened the door, he smiled widely. Jenos heart skipped a beat.  _ What a perfect smile _ , he thought. As he stepped inside the hallway he saw how bright and friendly it looked. Then his eyes wandered back to Jaemin. He was wearing a slightly unbuttoned shirt, his hair was all fluffy again.  _ He looks so handsome _ .  
When Jeno wanted to go inside a little more, “Wait!”, Jaemin said and covered Jenos eyes. “Okay, go on”, he said. He walked Jeno into the dining room. As Jeno opened his eyes again he saw that it was connected to an open kitchen. The lights were dimmed and on the tiny two-seater table burned a long red candle.  _ He really did something with this place _ . “It looks amazing”, Jeno kisses Jaemin. “I hope you like noodles. I thought I could cook for us. It’s nearly done”. A big smile spread over Jenos face.  _ I would have never even dared to dream about a romantic night like this. It’s just too perfect. _ He followed Jaemin into the kitchen were some stuff was already boiling. When Jaemin leaned towards the stove and stirred in one of the pots, Jeno went in for a back hug and kissed Jaemins cheek, “Thank you so much, Jaemin”. Jaemin smiled, then he said “You haven’t even tasted it”. Jeno just laughed slightly. He just never felt so much for another person before. He never felt so much love.

A few minutes later, they sat at the tiny table, the food in front of them. They ate without saying that much, they rather hold each others hands and stared at the other one lovingly.  
“Wow, that was delicious”, said Jeno.  
“I’m truly glad you liked it”, Jaemin smiled. There was a short pause before he continued, “Jeno, do you want to come upstairs?”  
Jeno nodded shortly, then followed Jaemin to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

As they arrived, Jaemin turned on a small lamp that was standing on his bedside table. His bed was somewhat bigger than Jenos and there were a few cushions on it. “Make yourself comfortable”, said Jaemin in his calm voice. Jeno did was he was told and sat down on the edge of Jaemins bed. Jaemin came close to him but kept standing. He gently pushed Jenos face up so that they looked into each others eyes. Then he pushed him lightly back to the wall. Jeno followed his orders and moved back until his back was on the wall, his legs were still stretched out onto the bed. Jaemin crawled onto him and started kissing him. They kissed each other again and again and with every kiss the passion in both of them rose.

Jeno started unbuttoning Jaemins shirt even more, pulled it off and threw it onto the floor. He grabbed Jaemins bottom, it was so muscular but at the same time really soft. Then Jaemin pulled of Jenos shirt and threw it to the side. “Wow”, he said as he saw Jenos trained body. Both of them giggled. Jeno leaned forward to kiss Jaemin again and as they did, they hugged each other really tight so that they could feel their warm bodies. Jaemin moved Jeno a bit so that he was now lying underneath him. He started kissing Jenos neck and simultaneously moved his fingertips lovingly over his exposed skin. As they were so close to each other, Jaemin could feel something slowly growing near the area of his crotch. He reached for it and started to rub Jenos crotch, still kissing his neck and leaving some hickeys. Jenos breath was getting more intense and deep. Then Jaemin moved away from Jenos neck to open his pants, they also landed on the floor where their other clothes already laid. He continued massaging his dick through his underpants. Jeno started to moan. Jaemin kissed the area all around Jenos shaft while maintaining the rubbing on it. Jeno moaned more deeply now. Jaemin started kissing it, it was already pretty hard. Then he took off Jenos underpants. He shortly glanced up to Jeno, he was obviously enjoying it. Suddenly, Jaemin took Jenos cock in his mouth and started caressing it. Jeno threw his head back, he was moaning again. Never did he feel such pleasure before. Jaemin lasted with his boys’ cock in his mouth. His tongue was moving up and down on it, he circuited Jenos glans and pushed his foreskin back and forth repeatedly. Jenos dick was now really hard. Jaemin stopped. He looked up and saw Jenos satisfied smile. At once, Jeno sat up and made Jaemin lay underneath him. He kissed him passionately, “now it’s your turn”, he said with an alluring smile. Jeno pulled off Jaemins pants and also started rubbing his cock. He was surprised how thick it already was. He lowered his face and started licking it slightly, his hand on it’s root, slowly and evenly moving it up and down. Jaemin moaned now as well. This only motivated Jeno to do more. He took it in his mouth and started sucking all-over. His tongue took turns in caressing Jaemins glans and shaft, his hand still moving up and down, the speed slowly increased. “Oh, fuck, yes!”, Jaemin moaned a lot now. Jeno didn’t stop. He felt Jaemins dick harden with every movement he did. Then suddenly he knew that Jaemin would come any second, so he continued. And he was right, Jaemins moaning increased a bit more and then Jeno felt something squirting in his mouth and without thinking much, he swallowed all of it.  
Jeno lifted his face, he placed kisses all over Jaemins body as he was laying there, heavily breathing. When he reached his face, Jaemin kissed him and hold his face near his own. Then he whispered in a deep breath: “That was amazing”, Jeno smiled. “But _you_ are not done yet”, added Jaemin. Jeno understood instantly what he meant and with one strong hand movement he turned Jaemin around. He was now kneeling in front of Jeno. Jeno leaned forward and touched Jaemins beautiful butt cheeks. He bent over to reach Jaemins face, “Are you sure?”, Jeno asked. “Yeah, I want it”, replied Jaemin with an audible desire in his voice. Jeno kissed Jaemins neck, then his back and moved down on it with every kiss until he reached his butt. Next, Jeno pulled a condom out of the pants that were lying nearest to him. He pulled it over his still hard cock. Then he moved closer again to Jaemin, touching his cheeks and finally slowly pushing his dick into Jaemins asshole. Jaemin moaned loudly. Since it sounded like a mixture of pleasure and pain, Jeno continued carefully. He moved his hips now evenly slowly back and forth. Both of them moaned in pleasure. Jeno grabbed Jaemins shoulder and hold onto him. It wouldn’t take long for him to come as he was already horny for a while now. He continued to butt into Jaemin, increasing speed and force with every push, and then he came.  
He hold for a moment before pulling it out of Jaemins bottom. He pulled off his condom which was now filled with the leftovers of their past moments and threw it into the bin.

Jeno laid himself next to Jaemin who hadn’t moved much since.  
“Are you alright?”, Jeno was concerned.  
“Yes. Yes, I am”. He turned around to look at Jeno. He really looked okay. Jeno was relieved. “I just never imagined it to be this good”, Jaemin added.  
“Wait, so you never- I mean you… you never did it before?”  
Jaemin was blushing now, “No, why do you sound so surprised?”  
“I don’t know. I just saw you always with girls, barely alone. I think I just expected it. And then you were so- argh, nevermind”  
“I was so what?”  
“You just seemed so experienced…”  
Jaemin smiled and moved closer to Jeno, “I just did what I thought would make you happy. It was just my impulse”.  
Jeno kissed Jaemin.  
“Well, you have great impulses and I _am_ really happy right now”, he stroked Jaemins hair back.  
Both of them smiled and while cuddling each other, they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Jeno awoke with the naked Jaemin laying by his side. _What a perfect way to start the day_ , he thought. Jaemin was still asleep, his chest rose and fell evenly with his breathing. Jeno just lay next to him and watched him sleeping. He looked so calm, so he didn’t want to disturb his peace. After a few minutes of admiring him, Jeno was surprised when he suddenly heard Jaemin speak: “I didn’t know you like to watch people sleep”. Jeno blushed, “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up”.  
Jaemin opened his eyes and looked into Jenos face now, “It’s okay, you didn’t”, he pushed his upper body up a bit so that his face was above Jenos, then he kissed him. “Good morning my love”, he smiled in Jenos face. Jeno smiled back. He felt so calm, as if nothing could ever destroy this happy feeling he had inside every time he was with Jaemin.  
“Oh”, Jaemin was examining Jenos neck, “I’m sorry for these”, his hand stroked the hickeys he left the night before on his neck, “I think I kind of overacted a bit”. Jeno laughed, “No, you didn't. Don’t worry, I feel great”. Both smiled. After another kiss, Jaemin got up: “I’ll go shower now. You wanna come with me?”  
“How could I ever say no to that?”, replied Jeno with a smirk and they went to the bathroom together.  
“After you”, said Jaemin as he held the door of the shower open and waved Jeno in. The shower cubicle wasn’t very big so that they had to stand extremely close to shut the door. After they turned on the water and were wet, Jaemin reached for the shower gel and started foaming Jeno with it.  
He started by his muscular chest, the broad shoulders, then the strong arms. He was fondly caressing Jenos whole body. Jeno, meanwhile, simply enjoyed Jaemins strokes over his body. Suddenly he felt Jaemins hand coming closer to his crotch. “Wha-”, but he was silenced by a kiss Jaemin placed on his lips. In the meantime, Jaemin already started gently rubbing Jenos dick. Jeno breathed more deeply now. As Jaemin saw by looking into Jenos face and felt by the growing size of Jenos cock in his hands that he really enjoyed Jaemins movements, Jaemin quickly washed all the foam from Jenos body and then slowly got on his knees so that his face was on a perfect height. He took Jenos dick in his mouth and started blowing, his hands still encompassed the shaft. He moved his head and hand back and forth, steadily increasing the speed of his moves. Jeno now moaned more passionately. It was clear that Jaemin wanted to make him come. After a few more minutes of licking and rubbing, he was successful. Jeno groaned clearly satisfied and Jaemin let his cum drip all over his naked chest. He got up and was again face to face with Jeno. Jeno went in for a wet and passionate kiss.  
“How did I deserve this?”, he asked while holding Jaemins face and softly caressing his cheeks. Jaemin, who had his hands placed on Jenos waist, pulled him towards himself so that their haunches touched. He grabbed Jenos butt and squeezed it. Then he leaned in and whispered seductively: “Those are just the perks of going out with me”.  
Jeno gazed lovingly into Jaemins face. “How can I ever get enough of you?”  
“Well, I hope you don’t”, Jaemin laughed. “But right now, I think we have to hurry a bit. My parents will be home soon, I guess. And I definitely didn’t plan to let them find out about us like this.” He turned on the shower again. Jeno still just warmly watched Jaemin. __How can he be so freaking amazing? Gosh, I really, really- Yes, I love him. I truly do. Fuck...  
“So, will you help me or what?”  
“Oh, yeah I’m sorry”, Jeno blushed.  
“What is it with you and and all that staring today?”, asked Jaemin playfully.  
Jeno had no answer to that. He smiled, picked up the shower gel and started foaming Jaemin like he did to him, however without any further disruptions.  
When they were back in Jaemins room to dress up, the unwound mood abruptly changed after Jaemin looked at his alarm clock.  
“What?! It’s already quarter to twelve?! My parents will be here in about fifteen minutes!”, he stared at Jeno in shock.  
“Well, don’t worry. I got all my stuff I think”, and they hurried downstairs.  
Jeno quickly put on his shoes and jacket. “I’m so sorry I have to kick you out like that”, said Jaemin.  
“Jaemin, listen”, he looked him straight in the eyes, “Yesterday was the best night in my entire life and YOU made it to it. You don’t have to apologise for anything”. Jaemin grabbed Jenos neck and pulled him in for one last passionate kiss.  
“I- thank you. Thank you so much”.  
And with that, Jeno disappeared through the front-door.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeno wasn’t able to do anything productive in the next few hours. Everytime he tried to concentrate on his school work, his mind wandered back to last night. He remembered every kiss Jaemin had placed over his body. He remembered his soft lips, his heavy breathing. Jeno sat on his desk and closed his eyes to save this memory as good as possible. Everything was so easy, so perfect.  
As the day went by, he fortunately managed to learn a bit more for their upcoming math test the next day and then went to bed early.

He woke up very punctual the next day and got to school quickly. __Good thing that math is the first lesson. I couldn’t handle Mark’s and Renjun’s questions about Jaemin and I this early on a monday morning.  
“Hey Renjun! Are you alright? Well-prepared for the next 90 minutes?”, Jeno asked as he met Renjun at the school entrance.  
“Well, I hope so. I spent my whole weekend for it…”  
“Ah, Renjun, you’ll be okay! When was the last time you failed a test?”, said Mark when he also arrived at school.  
“Hopefully it won’t be today”, said Renjun.  
“It won’t, trust me. Now, shall we go in?”  
“Sure”, and the two of them followed Mark into Mr. Jung’s classroom.  
When Jeno saw the test in front of him, he was glad to see that he indeed would be able to answer most of the questions.

“Well, that wasn’t bad at all, was it?”, he asked as Mark and Renjun also left the classroom.  
“Was alright”, muttered Mark, “I’d never thought they ask so much about calculation of probabilities…”  
“Ah, come on, I saw you writing all the time”, said Renjun, “you always worry so much after a test. Remember biology last year? You were the only one with 100 % but after the test we had to listen to you whining for two whole weeks because you thought you failed miserably”. Jeno let out a small giggle: “He is right, tho.”  
“I hope he is…”, said Mark, and they headed for their next lesson.

When it was noon, they were on their way to the cafeteria when Jaemin appeared halfway to it.  
“Hey, Jeno”, he looked as cool as ever and made no adumbration that he and Jeno were more than friends, “hi guys”, he added to Renjun and Mark who didn’t say a thing but simply watched what was happening between him and Jeno now.  
“How was your test? I completely forgot to wish you good luck but I guess you didn’t even need it”.  
“It was actually pretty good, yeah. But thanks anyways”, Jeno tried to smile slightly to make his face look as natural as possible. It must have looked pretty stupid, tho, because Jaemin looked as if he really had to hold his laughter now.  
“Ehm, I wish you good luck for your test tomorrow. Do you think you’ll be alright?”, asked Jeno quickly to cover the silence before it could get awkward.  
“Oh, ehm, I actually wanted to ask you if you could spare me maybe an hour after school for some final questions? I’d understand if you had something better to do”  
“No, it’s alright. My house? Six o’clock again?”  
“That would be great. One last time”  
“Okay, see you later then”  
“Yeah, see you later” and with a little smile and “bye” to Mark and Renjun, Jaemin was gone.

Mark, Renjun and Jeno continued making their way through the now crowded hallway. After they picked some food and sat down, the questions Jeno still didn’t know how to answer eventually popped up.  
“So”, Renjun began, “do you want to tell us more about your ‘learning dates’ now?”  
“Well, yeah, as I said before he needed some help in math and I was willing to help him”  
“Jeno”, Mark intervened, “let’s talk for real now. As much as you two just tried to hide that something was going on, you did a pretty bad job, sorry”.  
“I-”  
“AND I found out that Jaemin is one of the best in his class”, and after Renjun and Jeno exchanged some surprised looks Mark continued, “a guy on my street is in his class and friday after school we talked a bit and he always said that he ‘dreamed to be as fabulous as Na Jaemin one day’... Anyways, you can no longer fool us, young boy. So tell us, what is there between you and Jaemin?”  
And Jeno started to tell them what actually happened on the afternoons he spent with him, not too detailed, of course.  
“And then we met last weekend”  
“The whole weekend?! So these bruises on your neck ARE hickeys! I knew it!”, Renjun was all excited about it.  
“Would you please not scream that loud?”  
“I’m sorry”, he lowered his voice, “I guess that’s not something you said to Jaemin last weekend, he?”  
Jeno could see a smirk on Renjuns and Marks faces. He rolled his eyes but had to laugh.  
“So, are you officially dating now?”, asked Mark.  
“Not officially, no… I’m not sure how anyone would describe our relationship right now… But I think we are kind of going out together now. Nobody knows about this yet. Especially not my parents and it would be great if I could tell them, alright?”  
“Sure, we won’t say a thing to anyone!”  
“Thanks a lot, guys”  
“You’re very welcome, Jeromeo”, said Renjun as he poked Jeno in his side.


	10. Chapter 10

After school, Jeno was once again waiting for Jaemin to arrive. Then he heard the doorbell.  
“Hey, you’re finally here. I thought you got lost on the way here”, said Jeno while opening the door.  
“Ha. Ha. No. I could never forget the way to wherever you are”.  
“Oh my gosh”, Jeno had to laugh, “I think this was the cheesiest thing anyone could ever say” and after a while of laughing he added, “I love it, tho”  
“You love IT?”, Jaemin asked. Jeno knew what he was up to, he wanted to hear it, he really did want to hear those three words Jeno never said to anyone before.  
“Yes, I love IT”  
“Alright then”, Jaemin grinned. “Just so you know, my parents want me home in one hour. I have the feeling they suspect something… They never wanted me to be home this early. I told them that I go to a friend for some advice for the upcoming math test”  
“Why would you need advice? I heard that you are top of your class”  
Jaemin gulped “H- how do you know that?”  
“A classmate of yours who lives in Marks street told him the other day”  
“And Mark told you? Does he know something?”  
“Well, ehm… Yes, he does. He and Renjun suspected something from the beginning. I mean, they knew I had a crush on you and were curious ever since they found out about our ‘learning dates’. I told them everything yesterday”  
“You told them everything? Wow, that’s… surprising”  
“Are you alright? I didn’t want to break in on you”  
“No, it’s alright, it’s fine. Just- surprising, that’s all”, after a short silence he added, “listen, I should head back now. I wanna go to sleep early today, the math test, you know?”  
“Ehm, yeah, sure”. Jaemin was already on his way outside when Jeno said: “I wish you good luck for tomorrow” and barely managed to place a little kiss on Jaemins cheek.  
Then he was gone.  
_ What on earth was that? He never left so quickly, never! Did it bother him so much that I told by two best friends? _


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the day and night went by fast. The next morning when Jeno awoke he immediately thought of Jaemin and his strange behaviour the previous day. __I really have to talk to him today.  
When he arrived at school this morning he had a queasy feeling in his stomach. Jeno just didn’t know how Jaemin was going to react to him that day. He decided to look out for him after he took the test, so when the school bell rang at 11:30, Jeno made his way to the break hall where Jaemin usually spent his free time with his friends. When he entered the hall, he actually found Jaemin, and he was not alone either.  
Jaemin was leaning against a wall, his hands placed in the waist of a pretty girl, his face hidden by hers. Jeno couldn’t believe his eyes. Was Jaemin truly making out with her? But it was so clear to see that he didn’t even got the chance to lie to himself. He just stood there, seeing the boy he thought he loved kissing another girl. Jeno couldn't move a single muscle, he simply stood there and stared. Then all of the sudden his mind went blank. He didn’t care where they were or who was watching. He didn’t care about his reputation or any other shit at this moment.  
He determinedly walked straight to Jaemin and this girl he now recognised as Minseo, the girl Jaemin kissed on a party the other day who was then breaking up with her long time boyfriend. His steps got faster the closer he got to them, then right before them he stopped. “HEY! Jaemin!”, he shouted right beside them. Minseo was so surprised that he stepped back from Jaemin. Jeno took his collar and pushed Jaemin stronger against the wall. He looked straight into Jaemins shocked face but couldn’t tell what Jaemin was thinking of. “What the hell?”, Jeno was at a loss for words. He let go of him and made his way back to the hallway he came from.  
It seemed that only then Jaemin realised what just happened. He sprinted after Jeno but when he wanted to stop him from going away, Jeno just ignored him and kept walking. As Jaemin made another try and reached for Jenos arm, Jeno took Jaemin at his shoulder and pushed him inside an empty classroom.

“What do you want from me?!”, yelled Jeno. Jaemin didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to say. What could he say after what he did.  
“Talk to me!”, Jeno screamed again, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Then it hit him like a brick. The volume of his voice sank rapidly but it didn’t lose any of its anger. He loosened the grip of Jeamins collar which he till now held tightly pressed against the classroom wall. “Was I just one of your many little adventures?” He feared to hear the answer to that.  
“What?! No!”, Jaemin finally found a way to speak again.  
“Then. Tell me. Why!”  
“She- she came to me, okay? She came to me and acted like we were together or something. And I told her that it’s over between us, that we are not together and everything. But she didn’t want to hear any of it. She asked me if I am seeing another girl and I told her that I am not, well, because I am not! But then she said ‘Then it’s not over’ and kissed me! I wasn’t doing anything! I didn’t want this, I swear!”  
Jeno didn’t know what to say to him. He knew he was lying. He saw it.  
“I saw you, Jaemin. And I can’t believe that after what you just did, you still have the guts to lie me in the fucking face.”  
“No, Jeno, Baby, plea-”, but Jaemin got cut off.  
“Don’t call me that! I am not your fucking baby!”, Jeno hissed between his slenchet teeth. There were tears in his eyes. He stared at Jaemin in disbelief for a moment, then he ran out of the room, leaving Jaemin alone.

Jeno didn’t want to cry. Not here, not in front of all these people he knew. He made his way to the boys bathroom as fast as he could and locked himself inside a cabin. He just sat on the toilet seat, tears rushing down his face, confusion in his mind. All he could think of was ‘Why?’. Why did Jaemin do this? Why did he, Jeno, was so wrong about him? And why did he feel so much for this boy? Then suddenly he heard the door to the bathroom being opened.  
“Jeno, are you there?” It was Mark. He heard someone whisper to him and after that the footsteps came nearer. They knocked on his stall door.  
“Jeno, we know you are in there. Please open the door, we know something’s wrong, you would never miss a class if you’re alright”, this time Renjun spoke.  
Jeno took a deep breath, wiped the tears off of his face and opened the door.  
“Wow, what happened?”, Mark seemed really shocked which made Jeno think that he must look worse than he thought.  
“Look, we know it’s hard but if you don’t tell us you will think about the rest of the week or maybe even for months! Please, please tell us what’s wrong!”  
After a short moment, Jeno did what his friends asked for. He told them everything that had just happened. When he finished, he looked into two aghast faces. He was glad that their reactions exactly represented how he felt when he saw it.  
“What the hell?”, said Renjun finally.  
“Thanks, that’s the first thing I said as well”  
“And he told you she just kissed him and he didn’t want it?”, asked Mark.  
“Yeah, but I SAW it. I know he is lying!”  
“Are you sure? I- I mean don’t get me wrong, I would never think that you are lying, but what if the moment you saw it actually appeared longer to you than it really was? I mean, this can happen in shock-situations, right?”  
“Mark, what are you trying to say?”  
“I am trying to say that after everything you told us about Jaemin, he seems to really, really like you. So I don’t get why he would do that to you. It just doesn’t make any sense!”  
“But Mark”, now Renjun intervened, “you know as well as we do that Jaemin had a lot of affairs before he began seeing Jeno. What if it is what he does? What if he always seems to really, really like someone? I mean, we don’t know.”  
Mark shook his head, “this doesn’t make sense”.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day in school, Jeno felt weirder than ever. Some people pointed at him and whispered to each other as he passed by.  __ Great, so someone told the whole school what kind of drama I made the previous day. Fantastic.  
During the whole day, Mark and Renjun tried to talk to Jeno about other stuff. Sports, cars, homework, anything to distract him from the other kids at school and most importantly from thinking about Jaemin.  
When it was lunchtime and the three of them sat together, Jaemin came to their table.  
“Jeno?”, he sounded like he was on the verge of crying, “Jeno, would you please look at me?” But Jeno didn’t move a single muscle. He stared at his plate, he knew that if he looked at Jaemin he would lose his temper again, or start crying, or both.  
“Jeno, I am so sorry. Did you hear me? I am so incredibly sorry”, and after Jeno still didn’t move, Jaemin left again.  
“Jeno”, Mark began, “I think you should really listen to what he has to say.”  
“Why? To get lied to again?”  
Mark wanted to say something to this but didn’t. He didn’t know what.  
Jeno didn’t talk much the rest of the day.

The next morning, Mark and Renjun waited for Jeno at the school gate as they usually did, but he didn’t come. When they sat in class for already 40 minutes, Jeno walked in. “I’m sorry I’m late. I slept in, don’t know how that happened.”  
“Well alright then, Mr. Lee. I am glad you still managed to honour us with your presence. Please take your seat”, said the teacher.  
Jeno sat down quietly. Mark and Renjun saw that he had tried hard to look the best he could, even though his eyes were a little red and swollen as if he cried the night.  
When they stood in the hallway during breaktime, Jaemin tried once more to talk to Jeno, but as soon as he saw that Jaemin made his way to them, Jeno walked away. Renjun was startled and followed him. Mark was left behind with Jaemin.  
“I’m really sorry”, said Mark.  
“Why? He has every right to be angry with me”, replied Jaemin.   
Now Mark noticed that he also looked miserably. The bright eyes that usually glowed on his face looked sad and dull. His hair was a mess.  
“Yes he has. But Jaemin, I have never seen him as happy as he was with you. You fucked up, you really did, but you’re also the one who can fix this. So, if you like him as much as I believe you do, then please don’t stop trying to get to him. Please”, and with that, Mark also left.

 


	13. Chapter 13

As Jeno was nearly at his house after school, he saw Jaemin again. He was standing right at his house, apparently waiting for him to arrive. Jeno hesitated a moment but eventually kept walking.  
“Jeno”, said Jaemin as he tried to ignore him standing there, he made his way between Jeno and the door. “Jeno you can’t ignore me now, I won’t let you get inside before you listen to me.”  
Jeno sighed, “What do you want me to listen to? Another lie?”  
“No I want you to listen to my apology. You were right, I did kiss her back. But I don’t feel anything for her.”  
Jeno smiled sarcastically, “Oh really? Wow, that’s brand new news for me!”  
“Jeno, I am honest with you. I don’t know why I did it! I didn’t think before doing it!”  
“Alright, I am also honest with you. Deep inside me, I knew this would happen!”  
“What would happen?”  
“You making out with someone else! I knew nobody could ‘keep’ you. Not you, playboy of the school.”  
“Jeno, that’s not true!”  
“Oh?! It’s not true? But it explains this whole situation we are in!”  
“No it doesn’t! Yes, I changed the people I went out with a lot of times! I know that, and I will not apologise for it! That was before us!”  
“Well, obviously it was not only before us!”  
“Yes it is! I don’t want her! And I don’t want anyone else either! I want you, Jeno! I love you!”  
“Why don’t you just leave me alone now and be happy with her?!”  
“Didn’t you listen to me? I said I love you!”  
“You-”, Jeno just realised what Jaemin said, “What?!”  
“Jeno Lee, I am completely and undoubtedly in love with you.”  
Jeno stared at him.  
“That’s the reason why I don’t want to change my partner or anything. I would never want that. And to be honest, I was scared. And I still am. I’m scared because I never felt that much for anyone before, never”, now Jeno saw that a tear rolled down Jaemins face.  
“You- you are in love? With me?”  
“Why are you so surprised? Jeno, you are the kindest, smartest and most handsome person I have ever met. You make me enjoy all the terrible love songs out there, because I feel the same way with you. You make me enjoy shitty weather because I know I can spent the day inside with you by my side. You can lift my mood, no matter how bad my day was, with just looking at me with your beautiful eyes and kissing me with those soft lips. When I am with you I don’t fear anything because I know that you got my back and I got yours. The only thing I am scared of right now, and I never was so frightened in my life, is to lose you. Because I don’t know what I would do without you with me. I wouldn’t know how to enjoy free days anymore, or beautiful sunsets because with you, everything is a million times better”, Jaemin took a deep breath, “So that’s why I am here, begging you for mercy, because I don’t want to and don’t know how to live without you anymore.”  
Finally, Jeno moved, he got closer to Jaemin and brushed his tears aside. Then he kissed him. It felt like their first kiss, Jeno was so overwhelmed, he didn’t know what to do with all those feelings inside of him. After Jeno finally let go of Jaemin he asked: “So, you can forgive me?”  
“Yes, yes of course I can”, he kissed him, “I love you”, a kiss, “I love you so much”, a kiss, “so fucking much!”, another kiss.  
Between all the kisses, Jeno managed to open the door and shove him and Jaemin through it into the hallway of his house. He dropped his keys and removed his jacket while still kissing Jaemin wildly. Then he picked him up and pushed him against the wall while caressing his neck. Jaemin tousled through Jenos hair and breathed heavily now. “I feel like I haven’t seen you for ages”, moaned Jaemin. “Yeah, me too”, said Jeno before coming back to making out with Jaemins face, “I missed you so much!”, he breathed in between their kisses.  
Jeno made his way upstairs with Jaemin in his arms. When he reached his room, he gently sat Jaemin on his bed. He stopped kissing him for a second to take off his shoes and shirt. When he saw Jaemins eyes wandering all over his naked upper body he couldn’t help but laugh a little, “You know how adorable it is when you admire my body like that?”  
“Yeah? Well stop being so fucking perfect and I’ll stop admiring”, said Jaemin with a big smile as he grabbed Jenos neck to pull him in again. The tension in both of them rose. Jeno kneeled over Jaemin when he got rid of Jaemins shirt. They kissed again and at the same time, Jenos hand wandered down on Jaemins body to his cock. Jeno started rubbing it, he felt that it was already hard. Jaemin started moaning again. Jeno threw him now completely onto his bed and took off the rest of his clothes. There he lay, completely naked and subordinated, Jeno got even more turned on. He kissed him again and continued to give his handjob which he apparently was pretty good at. Jaemin moaned more and more with every movement his hand did, even more when Jeno started kissing his neck again. Then he stopped at once. As he still held Jaemins hard dick in his hands, he moved his head closer to Jaemins ear and asked in a whisper: “What would you say if I asked you to fuck me?”  
“Are you sure?”, Jaemin was surprised at the sudden stop and great offering.  
Jeno kissed him slowly, “Yes, I am. I’ve got condoms in my night table. I trust you, and I love you Jaemin”.  
Jaemin was obviously excited because right after Jenos approval, he started to unbutton his pants and right after that started sucking Jenos cock. It felt so good that Jeno let out a loud moan. Then Jaemin stopped and grabbed the condom, he gave it to Jeno. Jeno ripped it open and pulled it slowly on Jaemins dick. When he finished, he kissed his chest, looked up at Jaemin and said “Please fuck me”. Jaemin didn’t need to hear it twice. With one strong movement he turned Jeno around and with another made him kneel in front of him. He leaned over him and started kissing his neck while moving his own dick up and down Jenos opening. Then finally he pushed it inside. Slowly, gently. Jeno moaned. As it was getting stretched, Jaemin raised the tempo of his thrusts, he was so turned on that he knew he wouldn’t last that long, but he didn’t want to come alone. Therefore, he grabbed Jenos dick with his hands while thrusting inside him and started to whack it off. In response to that, Jeno moaned even louder and grabbed his sheets tightly. Jaemin was pleased with his reaction and about to come when he felt Jenos cum in his hand. He let go of his dick and hit inside him until he also came with a final loud moan. He pulled his dick out and both of them breathed heavily. Jaemin got up to throw his condom away, Jeno completely let go off his sheets and lay on his back. He felt so extremely satisfied. When Jaemin got back, he laid down next to him and hugged Jenos sweaty body. Jeno turned his face to Jaemins, “I love you, Na Jaemin." Jaemin kissed him, “And I love you so much more."


	14. Chapter 14

During the following week, Jaemin and Jeno spent more time together at school than before, but both of them made sure not to show too much affection to one another so nobody at school would think that they were more than friends.  
“Alright, see you guys. Ms. Kim will give me detention if I come late once again”, said Jaemin as he left the table at which Mark, Renjun and Jeno were still sitting.  
“Okay, see you later”, replied Mark just before Jaemin turned his back to them.  
“Man, I’m so happy for you two”, Mark continued saying in a lower voice after Jaemin left.  
“Thanks man. And thank you for encouraging him to talk to me…”, replied Jeno and after Marks surprised reaction, he continued, “yes, he told me that you talked to him. So, thank you, really.”  
“Ahh, you’re so welcome Jeno”, said Mark happily as he patted Jenos hair.  
“But I don’t get one thing”, Renjun started, “you both know that you love each other, right?”  
Jeno smiled sheepishly.  
“Then why don’t you show it when you’re at school?”  
“I don’t know. We just felt that this way it’s easier for us. Or it was easier in the beginning. Now- I don’t know, I feel like I wouldn’t care much if people knew we were together. The thing is, both of our parents still don’t know and we kind of want to tell them ourselves and not get confronted by them…”  
“Comprehensible. So, you plan to tell them?”  
“Yeah, when they come back from holiday I’ll tell them, I guess…”  
“Great, tell us before you do so we can root for you”, Renjun put both of his fists in the air as he said this.  
Jeno laughed, “Yeah, sure, I’ll tell you”, and shook his head.

The next saturday, Jaemin and Jeno chose to go and see a movie together. It was the first time they went out in public.  
“What do we do if someone sees us?”, asked Jeno worried as they rode the subway to the cinema.  
“Then they will see us”, replied Jaemin shortly, “Aren’t you tired of hiding our relationship?”  
“Well, yeah I am, but I also wanted to tell my parents first”  
“Then they shouldn’t have been on their vacation for so long!”, replied Jaemin amused. Jeno laughed.  
“What did your parents say when you told them? I never asked you, did I? And I even met them! Oh man, I’m a shitty boyfriend…”  
Jaemin took Jenos arm and kissed him on the cheek, “Hmm, maybe you are, but you are my shitty boyfriend”  
“Eyy!!”, Jeno laughed and so did Jaemin.  
“Mom didn’t say much about it. She was just happy that I finally found someone a little smarter than the girls I usually brought home”, he scratched his head in embarrassment. “Oh, and after you went home that day, she wouldn’t stop telling me how lovely and handsome you are”, Jaemin rolled his eyes.  
“I really think your mom is a clever person”, Jeno said with a proud smile on his face.  
“Oh, shut up!”  
“What about your dad?”  
“‘As long as this boy makes you happy, respects you and treats you the way you deserve it, I’ll be honestly lively to call him your boyfriend.’ And that was it from him. So, when I think about it, it wasn’t that much of a big deal”  
“Yeah, and you were so worried before”  
“Well, yes, that was the first time I properly introduced someone to my parents and given the fact that they thought I was straight, I- I was a bit worried, yeah.”  
“I just hope my parents will react the same way…”  
“They will. They love you, right? So they want you to be happy. And when they meet me the first time they’ll see how great I am and will never let me go, I promise.”  
Jeno laughed, “Sure, that’ll happen!”  
“Of course it will! Are you questioning my charms?”, asked Jaemin as he stroked Jenos hair lightly behind his ear.  
Jeno turned to Jaemins face which was really near to his now. “I would never”, and he kissed him.  
“Good for you”, said Jaemin satisfied.

When they got off the subway and walked to the cinema, Jaemin held Jenos hand which made him flutter.  
“Jaemin, do you realise that it’s the first time we hold hands in public?”  
“Oh my gosh, Jeno, you sound like a 13 year old girl holding hands with her crush for the first time!”  
“That’s because I feel like this girl right now!”. They both started giggling very hard.

They enjoyed the rest of the evening together and barely let go off each other hands or arms or waists. The two of them just loved to show their affection.

As they were on their way back Jeno got tired and laid his head on Jeamins broad shoulder.  
“Do you realise that this was our first proper date?”, Jaemin whispered to Jeno.  
“Didn’t we fuck on our first date?”  
Jaemin hit Jenos thigh, “You’re such a naughty boy!”  
Jeno laughed, “I’m sorry. Yeah, it was the first time we exposed ourselves to the public if that’s what you mean”  
“Yeah, I guess that’s what I meant. Do you think someone from school saw us?”  
“I’m not sure. I haven’t seen anyone, you?”  
“No, I didn't. But I have to admit that I was a little distracted by this handsome boy who was always by my side”  
“Oh, do I know him?”, they both giggled again.  
It was the perfect ending of a perfect day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanted to get some wholesomeness into the last chapters, I hope you enjoy even tho it's not as dramatic as some of them before~

The next monday, after spending some time with Mark and Renjun the previous day, Jeno went to school as usual. Since he was about to run late, he didn’t stop at the gates but made his way directly to Mr. Jungs classroom.  
After the lesson, Mark and Renjun waited for Jeno so that they could go to lunch together.  
“Where’s Jaemin?”, asked Mark as they arrived in the cafeteria.  
“I don’t know? Probably with his friends. Why are you asking?”  
“This morning before school even started, I was already asked twice if it was true that you go are dating”, whispered Mark.  
“What?! Who did ask you?”  
“I don’t know. I didn’t know them but I’ve seen their faces in here before. Jeno, I am pretty sure someone say you this saturday.”  
“Seems so, right?”  
Only then did Jeno realise that there were again people whispering as he passed by. He wondered if Jaemin got also asked if they were dating and more importantly what he told them. Right at this moment, Jaemin appeared out of the crowds waiting for food and made his way to Jenos, Marks and Renjuns table.  
“Hey guys”, he said a little out of breath.  
“Are you alright?”, asked Jeno worried.  
“I think so, yes. It’s only a bit annoying having people stare at you all the time and hearing the question ‘Are you really dating Jeno Lee?’ for the four hundredths time!”  
“Yeah, Mark told me about it. What did you say?”  
“Mostly nothing. I didn’t want to decide by myself if we want to make it official-official.”  
“Thanks fo that”, said Jeno, “I’ll talk to my parents today and if the school should be still interested in our private lives we can make it public then, okay?”  
“Yeah, sure. I just hope I’ll lose the feeling of a hundred eyes staring at my back after that.”  
As Jeno turned around, there were indeed five girls sitting on the table next to theirs who fastly turned their heads around as Jeno looked at them. “Oh man, I hope so too!”

As Jeno got home after school, he was surprised to see his parents there.  
“Mom, Dad! You’re already home?”, Jeno asked as he hugged both of them salutatory.  
“Hey, sweetie. Yeah, we were able to take a flight early. The weather forecast predicted a storm later that day and we wanted to get home before that”, said Mrs. Lee.  
“So, how was your holiday?”, asked Jeno excited.  
“It was great, son”, said Mr. Lee, “next time you have to come with us or visit with your friends! Thailand is truly beautiful”.  
“That’s right, it was amazing”, continued Jenos mom, “and speaking of friends, I don’t want to take you by surprise, but before we came here we made a short stop at the supermarket and met Mrs. Park. Do you remember her? Mother of Park Yeeun, she is your age, I think.”  
Jeno had to think a moment, “Oh, yes Park Yeeun, of course I know her!”  
“Great, so I don’t think Mrs. Park knew we were not in the country for a few weeks because she asked us something strange.”  
Jeno gulped, he knew what Mrs. Park said to them. Yeeun was one of those people who just talk all day and can never keep a secret and he knew that she was one of the people thinking that he and Jaemin date each other.  
“I didn’t know what to say to this, it was very strange”, Mrs. Lee continued, “She asked me what my opinion to your boyfriend is”, Jenos heart stopped for a second. That was not the way he wanted to start this conversation. “Jaeni? Was it Jaeni?”, Mrs. Lee asked his husband. “Oh I don’t remember, darling”  
“Jaemin”, said Jeno, “his name is Jaemin.”  
Now Mrs. and Mr. Lees attention was all on their son.  
“Jaemin?”, asked Mrs. Lee.  
“Yes, Na Jaemin. He is also in my age and school”  
“Oh, have we met him before?”  
“No, I don’t think so”, Jeno was a bit surprised by the kind of questions he got. He didn’t know what he expected to get asked but he was sure that was not it.  
“So”, his mom continued, “how long have you seen each other?”  
“It just started when you two went on vacation. I mean, I knew him before but not- not that well.”  
“Oh that’s really cute, don’t you think, Junsu?”  
Junsu, Jenos dad, laughed, “He’s getting all flustered now. You shouldn’t have brought it up this quickly”, he said.  
“Wait, that’s all you have to say about it?”  
“What do you want us to say, darling?”, asked Mrs. Lee.  
“I- I don’t know. I thought you’d be a bit more surprised! Didn’t you think I like girls? Doesn’t everyone expect all the people to be straight?”  
“Oh, Jeno, I was surprised when Mrs. Park told us. But I really don’t care if you like boys or girls or anything in between! I just have one question for you”  
“Yeah?”  
“Does he make you happy? Does he treat you right?”  
Jeno smiled, “Yes, yes he does”  
“Then I have nothing more to say to this. I am really happy you found someone, darling”, said Mrs. Lee and she hugged Jeno tightly.  
“Thanks, mom”  
“Do you have anything else to say, Junsu?”  
“Not much. But I’d like to meet him, alright? I wanna see if he truly is a decent boy. I feel like that’s my job when my son is seeing someone”  
Jeno laughed, “Yeah, sure, we can do that”  
“Oh I am so excited!”, said Mrs. Lee happily, “Just tell us when you two have time and I’ll cook something delicious for you. Oh, by the way, can he cook?”  
“Erm… Yeah, pretty good to be honest”  
“Oh that’s great, because you suck at it, sorry darling”  
“Mom!”  
“Excuse me, I just don’t want you to starve, so it’s good to hear that he can look after you”  
“Alright, thank you, really”  
“You’re very welcome, son”, said Junsu.  
“Yes you are. But, oh Jeno, does he-”, but Mrs. Lee got cut off.  
“Dear God, Eri, let the poor boy breathe!”  
“I’m sorry. I’m just so excited!”  
“Yeah, I can tell”, said Jeno laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day at school, Jeno was all happy about the happenings of the day before. But his good mood got dulled a bit when he saw that his classmates did not seem to have lost any interest in his love-life. In fact, it seemed as if the rumor - that was actually true - only spreaded more and more throughout the whole school so that by now everywhere Jeno looked, he saw people talking about him. __I think those are the times it really is obvious that Jaemin is part of the basketball team. Damn, he is some well-known guy…  
For lunch, Jaemin and Jeno had already agreed on meeting in the cafeteria.  
“Hey, so how did it go?”, asked Jaemin as soon as he reached Jeno who was waiting as far away as possible from their whispering fellow students. The whispering did only seem to increase when they talked to each other.  
“It was incredibly easy, to be honest”  
“Oh, but that’s great, isn’t it?”  
“Yes it is. All my parents wanted to know was if you could cook. Oh, and they want to meet you, whenever you have time”  
“What did you respond?”  
“When?”  
“When they asked you if I could cook? What did you tell them?”  
“Ehm… I told them you can cook pretty well”. Jaemin threw his fist in the air, “Yes! My cooking never failed to amaze!”  
“Oh my God, you’re so annoying! Let’s go”, and they made their way to the table Mark and Renjun were already sitting at.

“What did they say?”, asked Mark.  
“Not much. They support it, though. They weren’t even that shocked…”, said Jeno.  
“And what do you do now? I mean, wasn’t telling your parents the only thing that kept you from making it official?”, asked Renjun, “I- ehm… I don’t wanna rush it or anything, but I promise you if one more person asks me about any of you I’ll really lose it!”  
“Alright, alright, I’m sorry”, replied Jeamin. He turned to Jeno, “What do you think?”  
“Now?”, Jeno was surprised.  
“Well, yeah. The whole school’s there and we already seem to be top issue in their conversations. Why not?”  
“Okay, I guess. But how-”, but Jeno didn’t have time to finish his question because Jaemin already got up and now stood on their table.

“Hi everyone!”, he screamed through the big hall and waved his arm, it got quiet. “Hi, thank you. I’m Jaemin as some of you might know”, it was dead silent now, “I just wanted to confirm the rumors about me dating Lee Jeno. So, yeah, we’re going out, I’m apparently not straight and I love him. Anyways, as this is settled, I assume you can all stop speaking under your breath now and stop annoying us, that’d be great.” Jaemin got down of the table, pulled Jeno up and kissed him passionately. Everyone who was listening to Jaemins speech before now sat there, their mouths hanging wide open, and made no sound. Everyone, except one guy at the end of the hall who started clapping and cheering as they kissed each other in front of the whole school. Jaemin and Jeno turned to him, laughing. He gave them a thumbs up.  
“Alright then”, said Jaemin as he saw the shocked faces of his classmates, “thanks for your attention. you- you can continue eating now” and after he said that, the souls of them seemed to have returned to their bodies and the cafeteria slowly got its usual volume back. Jeno and Jaemin sat down.  
“Who is that guy? He was clapping for us!”, asked Jaemin.  
“Lee Donghyuck, likes to get called Haechan as far as I know”, said Renjun.  
“I’ve never seen him here before”, said Mark.  
“That’s because he’s new at school. Started only a few weeks ago. He is in my creative writing class”  
“Well, I like this guy”, said Jeno with a big smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked my first fanfiction <3  
> I really had a hard time finishing this so positive reactions are always appreciated :)
> 
> Also, I already wrote a Markhyuck fanfiction connecting to this one here. If you want me to publish it, let me know ;)
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading guys <33

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfiction ever, so I really hope you enjoy it <3  
> Because English is not my first language I am sure there are some mistakes. If you find some, let me know here or, if you wanna be sure I read it on time, dm me on Instagram (@/in.lola.mei).  
> If you wanna make suggestions for future stories or ships you can also let me know and I'll see what I can do.  
> Thank you so much for reading, feel free to tell your friends about it and stay tuned ;)


End file.
